the Rebound
by tiffani'TL
Summary: Was it love at first sight? Or was he just the rebound guy? When Miley meets Nick she thinks she might be able to get over Jake, but when she takes Jake home and stays the night will they re-connect or will Nick be more than just the rebound? read/review
1. Getting Over It

**This is my first fanfic ever, and im pretty excited to know what youse all think. So please review and let me know if you like or dislike so I'll keep going with this one.**

**P.s i don't own any of the characters, just the idea and the story :)**

**Please please please review**

**Thankyou,**

**tiffani**

**Miley's POV**

I slipped into the dress that Demi had laid out on her bed. It was gold, silky and came just above my knee. It was really pretty. Demi always had great taste. She was always sporting the latest trends and sometimes even making up her own.

But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like me.

I sighed. "I can't do this Demi"

Demi poked her head out of the bathroom, trying to slip in some silver hoop earrings.

"Don't start Miley. You're coming to this party whether you like it or not." She exclaimed, stepping back in front of the mirror.

'But I mean really? This? It's totally not me Demi" i said looking myself up and down.

"You look hot Miley. You're definitely going to pick up tonight"

I giggled at her comment, but then saddened at the memory of why my friend was taking me out.

* * *

As we pulled up outside the house, i already had a knot in my stomach. I didn't even know whose party this was, but i knew that half the school would be here. A senior always held a party after the end of season game. Win or lose, it would hold a night of drinking, hooking up and preparing for the worst hangover you would've had all year.

As soon as I walked in I knew it was a mistake coming. You know how they have those scenes in the movies where as soon as the girl walks into the room everybody just stops and looks at her. Yeah well, that was happening to me. Except in the most crucial way possible. Because they weren't looking at me like 'wow, she looks really gorgeous'. They were staring at me with pity in their eyes. Because they all knew about the break up.

In a school like ours, word gets around. Fast.

It was like stepping into an episode of the hills, everybody knew everyone's business. And mine and Jake's breakup was the breakup of the season. Right in time for the finale.

Demi must've sensed my discomfort.

"Come on' she said steering me towards the alcohol table. Just what I needed, if I as going to survive tonight.

Demi handed me a drink, probably half filled with vodka. This was going to be a long night, i thought to myself. But as i turned around, I saw _him._

An incredibly gorgeous guy with curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Who was he? I'd never seen him before. He didn't go to our school. I turned back to Demi.

"Hey Dem, who's that guy over there?"

I nodded to where he was standing, with a bunch of guys that did go to our school. She frowned in concentration. Evidently coming up blank.

"I have no idea; I've never seen him before"

Then I saw a familiar cheeky grin cross her features. Oh no.

"Why don't you go find out?"

Of course she'd suggest that, that's the reason she'd brought me out wasn't it. But the truth was, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to move on. I mean i'd just broken up with Jake this morning. And before i could stop myself i was having a flashback of it all.

"_For how long?" I managed to choke out the words as I approached him at practice._

"_Miley? What are you... what are you talking about?"_

"_For how long Jake!" I repeated, raising my voice. Now a few people were staring. Good. Let them stare. I wanted to see him squirm under the pressure. The asshole deserved it._

_I continued, determined to get an answer out of him, even though I already knew._

"_How long have you been sleeping with Kristen!"_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Answer the question!'_

_Everyone was staring now. And I mean everyone. We were on the oval, and my voice was being projected. All the members of his football team and the cheerleaders. They'd all given up on practicing and were listening in on me and Jake. I didn't care. I continued to glare at Jake, arms crossed waiting for an answer._

"_Baby..." he started, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of my face._

"_Don't touch me!" I shouted, slapping his hand away._

"_What the hell is your problem Miley?"_

"_It's over Jake. You and Kristen have fun sharing yourselves around to the rest of the jock and bimbo population. Now you can get as much action as you want."_

_As I turned and walked away, Jake shouted across the oval_

"_Yeah maybe we will. I wasn't into prude chicks much anyway."_

_I couldn't control the upcoming wave of tears. I just let my feelings wash over me and carry me down. Down the narrow pathway to depression and self doubt. But in promised myself one thing._

_Jake Ryan would never see me cry. No guy ever would._

I pulled myself back to reality. Back to Demi, and her attempts at getting me to move on.

"Uhmm...no. I don't.... don't think so."

"Okay, well then do you want me to do the whole "hi I'm Demi, have you met Miley?' thing"

I had to laugh at that. Partly because of the way Demi said it, and partly because I pulled that one on an unsuspecting Demi at the mall last week.

I looked back towards him.

"No...nah. Don't worry about it. I was just wondering. Thought you knew. Never mind"

"Alright fine."

After that Demi disappeared for a while, coming back every so often to check up on me and sometimes bring me a guy. Each one I'd turned down. They'd all offered to get me a drink or asked me to dance, but I just didn't accept. I just couldn't. I'd been broken apart that very day. Torn apart at the seams. I know that may sound a little dramatic, but that's what it felt like. I'd given Jake everything. Every part of me and everything I'd had to give. Except for what he really wanted.

I was still a virgin. And that was a rare thing to come across at our school. Even Demi wasn't anymore. But to any guy that was seen as a challenge, as a conquest. Something to take and feel proud of it. In some ways I guess it was even a confidence boost for them. But I wouldn't let up. I wouldn't give myself to Jake, and I guess that's why he cheated. He found what he wanted elsewhere.

Just then I received another tap on the shoulder. And I turned to find Demi unsurprisingly. Again sporting another guy on her arm ready to pitch him to me. She gave me that grin, the same one she gave me every time she'd come back with another guy.

"Demi, another one? Really?" I sighed, but giving the guy a weak smile. I didn't like feeling like a stuck up bitch. I'd rejected at least 10 guys in the past 2 hours. I'd just had enough.

"Oh no this?" she pointed to the guy "this one's mine"

"Hi, I'm Joe"

"Ohhh okay" I laughed "Hi, I'm Miley"

'Yeah I've heard a lot about you"

"Really? I haven't heard anything about you. Do you go to our school?"

"Ah no actually. I'm transferring next semester with a mate of mine. We were at Bilken's Senior High School"

"Oh okay, well who's your mate?"

"Ahh well he's around..." Before he could finish he was interrupted by someone that came up behind him.

"Hey man are you ready to go, I'm gettin bored with the conversation around here"

"Well here's some fresh conversation for you" Demi piped in, gesturing towards me.

I looked around Joe to find _him. _The curly haired guy I'd spotted earlier.

**Nick's POV**

'Nick this is Miley. Miley this is my friend Nick, he's transferring with me next semester"

"Hi" was all she managed to say before looking down.

"Hey, great to finally meet the girl that had heads turning when she walked into the party"

With that she looked up and smiled shyly. It was small, but it was beautiful. And for the first time I saw her eyes. The room was dimly lit but they still shone. And they still had a sparkle in them.

"Well I think we're going to take off, see you later on Miles" The brunette concluded before walking off with Joe attached to her arm.

She was trying to be subtle, but missed out completely. I commended her for her efforts though. Because now I was alone with the girl I'd been eye balling all night. Ever since she walked in, since i saw her for the first time. I was entranced. There was something about her that had me hooked on wanting to know her. Wanting to talk to her. Wanting to know who she was and what she was like. So after awhile I figured I should say something.

"So what was it all about? I mean I know you're gorgeous but was there another reason you turned heads tonight?

She looked down and I could see the newly red tinge to her cheeks. It was so cute.

"Oh believe me, you don't really want to know"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

She finally looked up, seemingly surprised at my persistence.

"Do you wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, sure" she smiled, a really pure, beautiful smile. I knew that that smile would be etched into my brain forever.

* * *

"Wow" was all I could manage to say. We were walking along the beach across from the party and she'd just told me the story about her and her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeeep"

"And the whole school knows?"

"Pretty much"

"Wow. So what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be like bundled up in bed with 10 bars of chocolate watching your favourite chick flick?"

That set her off laughing. Boy she had an amazing laugh. It was loud, and it was different. But it suite d her, it suite her perfectly.

After that we sat on the beach watching the waves and talking about everything, from our favourite things. Likes and dislikes. Goals and aspirations. Plans for the future, and everything in between. When we finally got bored of talking, we just sat there. In silence. Watching the waves. Leaving each other to our thoughts. But it wasn't an awkward silence, like one that you dread on a first date. It was comfortable. I felt comfortable with Miley. A girl I'd only known all of a few hours. I hadn't felt like this with a girl since well, since Selena. Just before I could let my mind stray to where i didn't ever want it to go again, i pushed away all thoughts of Selena. Instead turning to Miley.

"Miley?" She turned towards me with a smile.

"Nick?"

I chuckled at her before continuing.

"I... never mind" I didn't know what I planned to say. I didn't know how to say it. I mean how could I say that I really liked her when I'd only just met her. I mean it was crazy right? Still I couldn't shake this feeling and I couldn't just let it go. She continued to look at me, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. I looked into her eyes and that's all it took to draw me in. I leaned in slowly, waiting cautiously for her reaction. It seemed like she was leaning in too, so I didn't stop myself.

"What the hell is this?!" someone shouted from behind us.

We both jumped and looked around to see a tall blonde with a nasty look on his face, and a beer bottle in his hand. Who was this guy?

Then Miley answered my silent question.

"Jake" she whispered.


	2. Drive You Home

**Miley's POV**

"Jake" I whispered.

I immediately jumped up, as if it was a reflex action, walking over to where he was standing. I stopped a couple metres away from him, noting the beer bottle in his hand. He was drunk. And I knew what he was like when he got drunk. Hell I'd had to drive him home on numerous occasions after he'd gotten wasted at parties like these.

I hated how he was when he was drunk. He always got so moody and temperamental. He would get pissed off by everything and take out everything on me. One time he'd even pushed me away too hard. I'd fallen into his bedside table, cutting my head. I told people that i just fell. I was clumsy, it was normal for me to fall, they didn't suspect anything else.

And so they shouldn't have. I mean it wasn't Jake's fault. Not really, it was an accident and it wasn't a big deal. I got cut and bruised all the time. Most of the time I didn't even know where I got them from. And he'd never hit me if he was sober. Nothing else ever happened after that. I stopped going to the parties. Stopped driving him home.

Truth was I knew Jake would never hurt me. But still, looking at him now, remembering how he was when he was drunk. I couldn't help but feel scared. He scared me. And he'd just seen me sitting on the beach with some guy, after I just broke up with him this morning. I had a bad feeling. He was gonna be pissed.

"Who's this?" Jake started.

"None of your business Jake just leave. Please. Just go"

"Bullshit it's none of my business Miley! What, we break up this morning and you're already moving on?"

"We were just talking!"

"Yeah, okay." He muttered with sarcasm.

"You think it's as easy for me to move on as it is for you?" I was shouting. I didn't need this. I didn't need to explain myself to him. I didn't need to be reminded of this morning. Of my newly single status. For once today it actually hadn't crossed my mind. Not even Demi could help me forget about it. But this guy, Nick. I was with him for a couple of hours and he'd made me forget everything. We'd talked about everything as if we'd known each other for years and were the best of friends. I was so comfortable with him. Just then my thoughts were interrupted. Nick had obviously seen that the conversation was getting heated, because all of a sudden he was at my side.

"Hey man, maybe you should just go back inside."

Jake looked at him. Looked at him with obvious disdain. He looked like he was going to punch Nick right there and then. Instead he replied.

"listen dude why don't you stay out of it okay?"

"Jake your drunk. Just go back to the party. I'll call you a cab if you want."

"I don't need a cab, I'll drive myself" he mumbled as he turned to walk up the sand dunes.

"No Jake, wait. You can't, you're wasted." I followed him up the dunes, trying to keep reason with him.

"Like you care if I crash and die."

I stopped. His words had cut me. Either it was the alcohol or he really thought that I didn't care about him anymore. I couldn't have him leave thinking like that, especially if he was drunk and was going to drive.

"Look, Jake, let me drive you home." My voice was just louder than a whisper, was I going to regret driving him home? What if something happened? What if I couldn't stop myself and I ended up taking him back?

All these questions whirred through my head but I walked over to him and took his keys anyway. Then I remembered. Nick. I'd left him on the beach. I made sure Jake was safely in his car before I ran back down the dunes to find Nick sitting back down where we were before, watching the waves role in.

"Nick."

He turned his head but didn't get up, I continued, struggling to think of what to say.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. I have to get Jake home." With that he got up and advanced towards me.

"No it's okay, I get it."

"It was great meeting you, really. I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah me too." Was all he had to offer. I gave him a small smile then turned and headed back up the sand dunes.

Yep, I was definitely going to regret walking away. Especially in the morning. When there would be no Jake. And no Nick. Just me, and the thoughts of tonight.


	3. Stayed The Night

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, I have a better idea of where this story is heading so I'll try to make up for it with this chapter. :)**

**Please please please review so I know people are reading.**

**Thankyou to nileyfan1 who actually has reviewed lol**

**Tiffani**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to a loud bang.

But when i opened my eyes they didn't adjust to the surroundings that should of been my room. My eyes scanned the room. It was trashed; with clothes strewn across every surface and had posters covering every part of the wall. Then after a couple of seconds, it clicked.

I knew where I was. _Oh shit!_

It was Jake's room.

I looked over to the sleeping form next to me. Thank god he was still asleep.

I jumped as I heard another bang. I got up quietly to look out the window, down at the front yard. It was just the rubbish collectors.

I turned back to Jake. I had to get out of here while he was still asleep. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I didn't want to fall into the conversation that I knew we'd get into if he woke up. I looked around for my shoes, noting that I was still wearing all my clothes. That was a good sign. That meant me and Jake hadn't done anything last night. Anything that I would regret.

Not that I doubted myself. Jake was the one that was drunk not me. I knew I never would've had sex with him. Especially considering I broke up with him yesterday. I finally found my shoes wedged underneath the bed, then headed for the door.

I turned the door knob, looking over my shoulder to check that Jake hadn't woken up. He had rolled onto his side but of what I could see he was still sleeping. I opened the door and slowly pushed it open praying that it wouldn't make a noise. I'd stayed over Jake's heaps of times before and I knew the doors in his house had a tendency to creak.

I checked on Jake once more then turned to leave only to find someone else on the other side of the door. From there, there were two sets of screams echoing through the two story house. One coming from me. And the other coming from Jake's sister.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say, after we'd stopped screaming.

"Taylor. I was just... I wasn't. I really have to go." I was stumbling over my words and I knew I just really had to get out of here. Then I heard Jake's voice from behind me.

"Miles?'

I closed my eyes cursing silently. Then turned around to see Jake sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Look Jake I really have to go. My mum's gonna kill me when she realises I didn't come home" I was still lingering in the doorway and I refused to look at him, instead eyeing the stairs. I wondered how fast I could run down them, straight out the front door.

"Miley I think we should atleast talk about yesterday. And well... last night" He got up and walked over to where I stood, halfway through the door. Halfway to freedom.

"Nothing happened Jake. There's nothing to talk about" I finally looked up at him, looked straight into his eyes. I realised just how gorgeous he was. I mean I knew it when we were dating, but I must of forgot it when I was pissed at him for cheating. I pulled myself away from those thoughts and tried to focus. Now was definitely not the time to think of him like that.

"I know nothing happened, but we still have to talk. I mean you drove me home and you stayed the night. You obviously still care."

Was he seriously that stupid? "Of course I still care Jake! You were my first boyfriend. We've been friends since year 3. Of course I'm going to care if you try to drive home drunk."

"Then why can't we sort things out, cause I still care about you too."

"Oh well that's fantastic, you can't imagine my relief"

"Aw come on Miles, don't be like that. Give me another chance"

I didn't know what to say, this was exactly what I wanted to avoid. The temptation to say yes was playing on my tongue. But I couldn't take him back. I shouldn't.

"Jake" I was whispering, for some unknown reason. "I don't want to lose you, but I can't just hand out second chances"

"Well then I'll work for it, I'll make it up to you."

I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. I wasn't going to promise him anything, but I couldn't full on reject him. He meant too much to me, before we were together we were best friends. I couldn't forget that.

"Jake we'll talk, okay. Later. But I really have to go"

"Okay, cool." He grinned then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, leaving behind a tingling feeling that shocked me. What was that? Why did I just get giddy over a kiss from Jake? Before I could think about what I really didn't want to think about, I turned and flew down the stairs.

"Okay what the hell Miley? Why am I picking you up from Jake's house?"

It was 15 minutes after I'd rung Demi to pick me up from Jake's. I was staring out the window of her jeep asking myself the same question. "Look I don't know Demi, I just must've fallen asleep at his place after I drove him home last night"

"You drove that ass home? Why?"

"He was drunk."

She rolled her eyes and focused on the road again. "Yeah no surprise there."

"I couldn't just let him drive home."

"Yeah well you ditched Nick, he came inside moping wanting to go home. So Joe had to leave too. Who by the way I'm totally into. And he had to _**leave!**_'

"Yeah okay I get you. And I'm sorry, but I still care for Jake whether I like it or not. He's my friend and I want to hold onto that."

"Hmm" she turned the radio up, indicating she had nothing left to say.

After a while I turned it down again. "You wouldn't happen to have Joe's number would you?"

She looked at me confused "Yeah, why?"

**Nick's POV**

I was playing around with my guitar when I felt the front pocket of my jeans vibrate. I took it out looking at caller ID but it came up unavailable.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick. It's me"

I smiled instantly, recognising that voice. "Uhmm Pamela Anderson?"

"heh no, but incredibly close."

I laughed "What's up Miley? How'd you get my number, you stalking me?"

"Well yes I am. Might I say that the new colour scheme in your room looks great from outside your window"

"Ha ha you freak"

"Hey ease up" she laughed "Listen, Nick I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I'm sorry I just took off"

"Nah Miley it's cool. Don't worry about it, I get it"

But truth was I didn't get it. After what she'd told me about her ex, it just didn't make sense that she'd go off with him. I mean I guess it was sweet that she didn't want him to get hurt but that meant she still cared about him. This meant I didn't mean anything to her. I was just the rebound guy. But I wasn't gonna let her know I was upset. I wasn't gonna let on that I wanted something more than she did. That I really liked her.

"It's just that I still care about him you know. And last night we sort of worked things out"

"Last night? Like when you dropped him off"

"No well I sort of stayed at his place"

At that my heart just sank.\


	4. Why Does It Matter

**Miley's POV**

"Well we're not back together but we're sorting things out, you know?" I was trying not to sound too sure of myself, but at the same time containing my excitement was becoming more and more difficult.

"Right."

I was at the diner with Nick. My attempt at trying to make it up to him for ditching him last night was lunch and a movie of his choice. Although I was partially broke I hoped it would do the trick. Demi was certain that he'd wanted to leave last night because of me, and it was totally playing on my conscience.

"Look Miles, I have to ask"

I looked up from my half eaten burger, surprised. "What did you just stay?"

"Ahh I said 'I have to ask' " he frowned.

"No I mean you..." I trailed off, trying to avoid looking stupid. He had called me Miles. The only people who called me Miles were Demi and Jake. The only people I _let _call me Miles was Demi and Jake. Normally when other people tried to copy the pet name I got annoyed, but when Nick did just then. I don't know. I didn't mind. I kind of liked that he'd called me that. Was that weird? I mean it was no big deal, why did I care? I tried to shrug it off. But smiled at him anyway.

"Nothing, never mind. You were saying?" I continued to smile at him, not really knowing why.

He looked at me and smiled too, for quite some time before finally breaking it with his words.

"It's just that, I don't get why you're going back with him, or why you're trying to 'sort things out'. I mean this was the guy you spent over an hour talking to me about. Saying how much you hated him. And I listened to every word and now it just doesn't make sense why you would take him back."

My eyes strayed away from his gaze and I thought back to last night, when I had opened up to Nick about Jake. And he was right, I had spent over an hour saying how much I hated him. But I was angry. And besides, why did Nick care so much. What did it matter to him if I was trying to sort things out with Jake? I mean I wasn't angry at him for it, just curious.

My phone vibrated on the table and began playing my ringtone

"_Baby let me love you down, there's so many ways to love ya, baby I can break you down, there's so many ways to love ya"_

Interrupting me in mid thought.

Nick glanced at my phone and smirked at my choice of ringtone.

"Don't even go there. Dis Usher and we'll take this outside." I joked, before grabbing my phone, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Yes." I said in mock annoyance, before grinning at the voice on the other end.

"Jake" I breathed, grinning wider. I bit my lip and found that my heart had jumped and was pounding faster than ever. It was amazing that he could still manage to have that affect on me.

But when I looked up and saw Nicks face had fallen and his eyes had shifted, focusing on a spot on the table. I knew for sure something was wrong. My grin quickly faded and was replaced by what I could only imagine was a look of worry. I frowned, wondering what I'd done.

I realised I'd gone dead silent and Jake was still on the line. I spoke softly into the phone "Now's not a good time Jake. I'll call you. Kay bye." I hung up and put the phone on silent before replacing it to its spot on the table. My focus now only on Nick.

"Nick what's wrong?"

He looked up at me and just shook his head, before leaning back against the booth.

"Forget it Miley, don't worry." I flinched at his tone, and realised how much it had hurt to hear him just say 'Miley' instead of 'Miles', which I thought was completely stupid.

What did it matter that he didn't call her Miles? Why had she cared in the first place? She didn't even know him that well anyway. I chased away the bitter thoughts and concentrated on getting Nick to open up about what was really bothering him. I figured it had something to do with Jake and thought he was probably just worried about me getting hurt again, after what I'd told him last night.

"Listen Nick, I was angry at Jake. Which is why I went off about him last night. I tend to shoot my mouth off sometimes. And I don't really think before I speak. And I probably exaggerated a lot of what I said about him. But I do still care about him. And he is my friend, so I want to try and make things right between us. And he does too."

I was trying to explain as much of it as I could so he'd finally understand. Except it was as if he was even more upset and the look in his eyes told me that there was definitely something else going on.

"Yeah whatever." Was all he had to say.

Now I was getting annoyed. If he really had something to say so badly, then why didn't he just come right out and say it. I crossed my arms and frowned at him across the table.

"What is it Nick? What is your problem?"

He just looked at me and then leaned in, leaving little distance. Only being restricted by the small table between us.

"I like you Miles" he said simply, but just louder than a whisper.

At first I thought I hadn't heard him right, maybe because he had said it so quietly. But then he continued.

"And last night I actually thought you might have liked me too, but it's pretty obvious I was wrong."

He got up and walked out of the Diner, and as I watched him drive away I was left speechless.

After several seconds of blank silence my phone lit up. I picked it up to see a new txt message,

only five words;

"_Take care of yourself Miles."_

I looked up to where Nick was sitting only moments ago and felt a single tear slide down my cheek.


	5. It'll be okay

**A/N. Sorry it has been sooo long since my last update. I've just had exams and everything and have had a small case of writers block with this story. Not to mention the lack of reviews hasn't been that reassuring. However i just had an epiphany of ideas last night and just had to get them down so please enjoy and please please please review.**

**It helps so much.**

**p.s I will most probably be writing in mileys pov for a while because it's just easier to write and we might not have a lot of Nick's thoughts for a while.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Tiffani**

**Miley's POV**

Why was I so stressed about this? Why couldn't I get over the fact that Nick had walked out of the diner. I mean it wasn't like I'd known him that long anyway. But I just had this huge knot in my stomach and the same aching question which I didn't know how to answer. Why hadn't I gone after him? Asked him to stay. Apologised for whatever I'd done wrong and just asked if we could be friends still. He was the perfect listener and made it so easy to talk to him. I wanted someone like that. Someone besides Demi, besides Jake. They were my best friend and my ex-maybe-on-again boyfriend and I loved talking to them but there was only so much I could talk to them about without sounding like a broken record. With Nick there were no limits. And I think that's what I liked most about him.

A sudden snapping of fingers and the sound of my name tore me away from my thoughts.

"Miles?"

My eyes refocused and settled in on Jake. I shook my head and shrugged off all thoughts of Nick, where they'd stay in the back of my mind. Closed off in a little box. Not to be opened again until Jake went home.

"Water, right. Sorry" I turned to the fridge and began pouring Jake a glass of water. I handed it to him and watched as he took a sip. As he set it back down he looked directly into my eyes and asked what I'd prayed he wouldn't but knew that he would.

"Miley, what are you thinking about?"

I bit my lips and sighed.

So much for staying kept away in a little box. Jake knew me too well and I couldn't keep things from him, as much as I tried. But I also knew that I could talk to Jake. About anything.

I leaned on the kitchen counter opposite Jake and played with my hands for a while. "I was just thinking about Nick" I looked up at him to check his reaction. He didn't seem thrilled, obviously, but he didn't seem angry either.

"Oh." Was all he said before he starting playing with his own hands.

"Look I know you don't know him and hell _I_ don't even know him that well. But he was really good to talk to after what happened between us yesterday. I just can't get over the guilt I felt when I watched him walk out of the diner."

It had all come out in such a rush that I didn't have a chance to think it through before the words escaped my mouth. I looked back up at Jake only to find him staring at me. His eyebrows were furrowed and I could tell he was thinking first about what he was going to say.

"Miley, I wish you hadn't even talked to Nick." He finally said. I frowned at him and shook my head, pushing myself away from the counter. But he reached out for my arm.

"Wait no Miley, I didn't mean that in an asshole 'jealous ex' way. I just mean I wish you didn't have to talk to someone in the first place. I wish I hadn't hurt you in the first place."

I looked into Jake's eyes and instantly knew he meant what he'd said. I had to believe him. This was Jake. My first boyfriend, my only boyfriend. I smiled up at him and he returned it with what was definitely my favourite thing about Jake. His _smile._ The thing about this smile was that it was _my _smile. Jake didn't smile at anyone else like that except for me. This was the smile that I knew. It was familiar, and it reminded me why I fell for Jake in the first place.

As I was thinking about this I realised I'd been staring at Jake's lips for quite a while, I quickly looked back up to his eyes and saw that he was leaning towards me. And before I could give in to temptation...

The doorbell rang. _Dammit._

The phone began to ring. I looked towards the kitchen. Then looked back to Jake, then to Oliver. Then back to Jake again.

We'd been standing awkwardly in the dining room since Oliver had arrived unexpectedly, visiting from College. He'd heard about the breakup as everyone had. And he'd heard about Nick and he'd heard about me spending the night at Jake's. All this from Demi of course, the big mouth. I reminded myself to send her a very strongly worded txt message later on. But right now I had to deal these two. I uncrossed my arms and sighed. The phone was still ringing and I knew I'd have to leave them and get it.

"I'm not leaving this room until you two are at a safe distance from each other." I said sternly.

"Oh come on Miley." Jake grumbled.

"You. On the sofa. And you, on the beanbag." I pointed to each of them as I assigned them their seats. When I was sure they wouldn't add any snide comments about each other I headed into the kitchen for the phone.

A couple of minutes later- after spending what felt like hours explaining to my aunt Muriel that my mum was at work and wouldn't be back until 5- I returned to find both boys were exactly where I's left them.

"Although I'm sure you two would rather bicker some more, I'd rather talk to you alone." That last part applied to Oliver, and he knew it.

"Fine." He said

"Fine."

"Fine." he smiled and lifted himself off the beanbag. Holding out his hand, I took it and we headed out to the backyard.

We were sitting with our feet dipped into the pool. After a couple of minutes of pure silence I started to speak.

"I'm not promising him anything Oliver." I turned to assess his reaction as I spoke, squinting against the sun. "All I want is the chance to be friends again."

He looked at me and frowned. I knew that he was worried. He had always been like a big brother to me, and he'd always promised to look out for me. He had been the one that told me Jake was cheating on me. Which I guess is why he was so upset when he found out that I'd stayed the night at Jake's.

"I'm not going to do anything I regret." I tried to reassure him.

"I know that Miley, and I trust you. I just don't trust _him._" He replied while shifting his gaze towards the house where Jake waited.

"Hey" I turned his face back towards me. "It'll be fine."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead like he'd always done since we were kids.

"I hope so."

We got up and headed back inside but midway Oliver stopped and added something else. "But if he messes with you again, you know I'll be back from college to kick his ass." I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. I trust that you will."


End file.
